Second Chance
by AuraWielder
Summary: Latex TF request for FictionaryMan03895. Samuel just wanted a second chance at life. No matter what he did for his job, he always seemed to screw it up. And recently, he failed as a security guard to prevent a new transformation serum from being stolen...


Second Chance

* * *

Samuel sighed as he received the pink slip of paper. He didn't even need to look at it to know what it said.

Fired. Again.

"The boss wants you to collect your things and leave before the day's over." said the woman who handed him the slip. She seemed to have no problem crushing his soul and Samuel pondered that she has probably done it countless times.

As she left, Samuel collected his stuff. He didn't have that much to collect, except maybe a day old sandwich and a picture of his parents… you know, before they died.

He sighed to himself as he remembered the scenario. His parents had loved each other and their only son very much. But everything changed when he was only 12, during a camping trip and a stay at a log cabin.

The house had caught on fire. By the time the family woke up and realized what was going on, the house was half-destroyed. Samuel could get out of the house, but his parents had been trapped together by two burnt logs in the room, preventing any escape. By the time the fire department arrived, Mom and Dad were dead.

He had been living on his own since then. He had to become fully independent and rely on nobody but himself. He didn't have any friends. There was no time for friends when he had to nearly work himself to death just to pay the rent and bills. There were many days when he wished that he didn't have this life, hopping around from job to job.

He got everything he had at his desk and fit it all into a small cardboard box the woman gave him. He griped at himself as he packed up.

"Nice going, Sam." he grumbled to himself. "You can't get a single job right. Not even being a stupid security guard." He sighed again as he left his desk, leaving his flashlight, taser, and other police equipment behind. As he started to leave the science laboratory he USED to guard, he ran into the chief police officer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Officer Jefferson!" he exclaimed, picking up the split items off of the floor and hastily putting them back in the box.

The chief looked at the 17 year old Samuel with contempt. "Samuel…" he grumbled. "One job, and you completely fail at it…"

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I could protect the transformation formula Dr. Waters developed…"

The chief turned his head away in disappointment. "Just get out of here, Samuel."

He sighed. "Y-Yes sir."

* * *

If he had a gun, Samuel would've shot himself in the foot for his giant screw up. All he had to do was one formula. One. One simple, little formula. One under severe security. One locked up tightly behind a door only the laboratory's scientists could open via a fingerprint scanner. And yet, it still got stolen.

He thought back to the night before, thinking about how it all went down. He was standing guard next to that heavily armored door. It was him and nobody else. A little after midnight, Dr. Waters had come by. He told Samuel that he wanted to check on the transformation formula. Knowing that Dr. Waters was the one who made it, he obviously gave permission to go in and check on it. A few minutes later, he had come out of the room, said goodbye to Samuel, and left. Just to be sure, Samuel looked through the bulletproof glass window and saw the formula still sitting there. He thought he did his job right for once and thought so for the rest of the night… until the next morning.

As it turns out, another scientist came by to pick it up for Dr. Waters. But the scientist only had to pick up the formula and analyze it briefly before he concluded his fear…

That formula now inside the test container was a fake. It was just water with blue food dye mixed into it to look like the formula. Samuel said Dr. Waters came by last night to pick it up himself, but the doctor claimed that he was home all last night.

It didn't make any sense. Samuel himself saw Dr. Waters come into that lab. Why would he lie like that? Was he mistaken or confused? Samuel thought it over again. Suddenly, a possibility popped up in his mind.

"Did… did he steal it?" he wondered. "No… what… what motive would he have for stealing it?"

Samuel couldn't think of one. And even if Dr. Waters did have a motive and stole the formula, who would believe him? Dr. Waters was a highly respected marine scientist and biologist in the community. As for Samuel? He was just the new security guard hired only a few days ago. It was obvious who everyone would believe.

Only 3 days with his job before being fired… that had to be a new personal best.

"Maybe I should enter that in the Guinness Book of World Records. 'Quickest Time to Lose a Job'. I'm a sure-fire winner there." he muttered. "It looks like it's back to searching for job in the newspaper… AGAIN." he sighed in exasperation.

He didn't even bother to get dinner or to put on pajamas, wiped out from the day's events. He simply walked over to his room and collapsed on the bed. He sighed again to himself. "I wish my life didn't have to turn out like this." he said, crawling under the covers. "I wish my parents didn't die in that fire. Maybe I could've been a normal person and gotten an actual education, instead of getting every possible job open just to keep the lights on. For heaven's sake, I'm only 17 years old. Maybe… some sort of second chance at my life. Please."

He crawled back up further into bed and began to drift off to sleep, wishing for a better tomorrow and for a better change in his life. Little did he know that when he woke up tomorrow, he would get the second chance at life he so greatly desired…

* * *

"…Ugh…" echoed a voice in the darkness. "I guess I should get up and…"

The voice stopped for a moment. He tried to move, but realized that he couldn't. Something was holding him down. His arms were forced to his sides and his legs apart by something as well.

"Wha… What's going on here?" He struggled to get up even more furiously, but cold restraints seemed determined to keep him down. Feeling the restraints on his wrists and ankles, he found it to be a cold, hard metal. Resting his back on the surface he was strapped onto, he immediately popped back up as far as the restraints would let him. The surface was metal. Freezing, lifeless metal.

_"Someone's kidnapped me." _he thought in fear.

Samuel wanted answers. "What's going on?!" he yelled into the darkness. "Why am I here?! Answer me!"

Suddenly, lights came on. Hot, burning, harsh lights. They almost seemed to be intentionally directed into his face, so he shut his eyes to stop the searing pain in them. After a moment, the lights were directed a bit away from his face, so he could get a better look around.

He could now clearly see that he was strapped down to a metal table. His eyes moved around the room, seeing counters with sketched plans on them, test tubes holding who know what all-around and… Dr. Waters holding the transformation serum?!

"What the…! Dr. Waters?!" he yelled in shock and surprise. The doctor smirked, walking away from a light dial and towards him, transformation serum in hand.

"Surprised?" he laughed.

"Heck yes!" Samuel yelled back. "Dr. Waters! Wha… Why did you kidnap me?! Why am I strapped down to this table like a lab rat?! And… what…" he stuttered. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Allow me to answer your questions in the order in which you asked them." he told the young adult in a straightforward, and even polite, manner. "I kidnapped you because I needed to test my new transformation serum. I was the main developer behind this serum, but those idiot scientists insisted on keeping it behind locked doors for 'security reasons'." he said in frustration, using air quotes.

"…But, I mean, they had good reason!" Samuel pointed out. "It is extremely dangerous from what I know. And they haven't developed a reverse serum for it, either. If that stuff got splashed onto someone, the effects could be permanent!"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on, my dear subject." the doctor chuckled.

"Wait… what… what are you talking about?! Are you…?!"

"Well well. You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Mr. Samuel. That's right. You will be the lucky one to test this transformation serum." he said, taking a small dosage of it and putting it in a cup. "Now I just need to apply this to your head and it should take care of itself."

"You're a lunatic!" Samuel said, still trying to break out.

"Perhaps I am. But I don't particularly care if you think so or not. No one's going to find out…" he grinned, holding Samuel's head to pour it on him.

"No! You're mad! You can't do this!" he screamed, trying to free himself.

"Stop moving! You're making this hard than it needs to be!" growled the annoyed doctor, trying to pour it on his head. As Samuel screamed and jerked his head around trying to not get the serum on him, things took a strange turn. Instead of the serum pouring onto his head, the jerking around and screaming he did caused him to accidentally ingest the serum instead. His eyes widened in fear as the serum trickled down his throat.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, quite a turn of events. Let's see what happens here. I'm rather unaware what happened if it's ingested, so this will make an interesting observation."

Samuel felt increasingly bizarre as the serum went down his throat. The substance seemed to thicken as it descended, coating his throat on the way. However, in an even more unexpected move, he ended up burping some, but not all, of the substance back up. The burped back up serum started crawling down his physical body, changing him as it did.

The 17 year old could see his body changing, as the blue serum seemed to melt into his skin and become it. As it melted in, he could see almost a glossy and shiny sheen on his skin, much like rubber. His hands started to morph into paws, with claws extending from them. From his rear end, a double-finned tail started to form, also with a beautiful latex sheen on it.

"So it is working." smirked the doctor. "Not in the way I expected, but I'll take it."

Samuel attempted to fight the increasingly pleasurable feeling he was having. The serum continued to cover every inch of his physical body, melting and morphing him along its' merry way. This latex-like substance… why did it feel so good on him? Why did it feel so very right?

Meanwhile, the substance inside of him started coating the inside of his entire body, changing it to match a Samurott's body structure. Part of the serum took a short cut through the spinal cord to reach the brain. The instant it reached his brain, overwhelming thoughts began to ingrain themselves in his mind.

Samuel moaned as new thoughts were planned in his mind. Thoughts about being a Pokémon. Thoughts about being born as a 'special' Oshawott made of shiny latex and learning English, an unbelievable scientific discovery. Thoughts of the doctor happily taking him in and raising him. Thoughts about always being the doctor's faithful servant. That he'd do anything he'd said, and would happily obey it without a single question.

_"No…" _he thought weakly. _"They're lies… I'm not… I'm not… I'm… I am… I am obedient… No, I…! No, yes, yes... yes. I am obedient. I will obey my master, always and forever. I am a good pet who is taken care of by my loving master. And I am… Samurott. Defender of the seas."_

Finally, the transformation finished itself, with a Samurott's shell helmet appearing and attaching itself to his head. The serum had covered every last physical part of him, perfectly forming him into the obedient, loyal Samurott he now was.

"Such a good boy." the doctor said, moving his helmet up a bit to scratch his blue rubber covered head. He undid the restraints and Samurott barked at him happily, running up to him and licking his face.

The doctor chuckled heartily. "Down, Samuel." he ordered in a playful tone. Samuel did exactly as he said, looking up to him with happy eyes.

"Now do you know what time it is?" he asked the rubber Samurott, smiling all the while.

"Oh, I know!" he said back while wagging his latex tail, proving to be capable of speaking English as he knew he could. "It's swimming time in the ocean!"

"Indeed it is." he said, attaching a collar and leash to the Samurott, which he took with a playful pride. "Time for you to go and play in the ocean with your friends for a few hours."

Samurott nodded happily, walking outside of the lab with his master, faithful until the very end…

* * *

_Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_

Indeed, you just read my first latex/rubber/transformation fic. It's kinda nice to do one of these, even if it's a little kinky. Hope you enjoy it, FictionaryMan03895!


End file.
